El Avatar y yo
by Ca211
Summary: Iroh II antes de entrar a la Escuela de Comandantes de las Fuerzas Unidas, decide viajar al polo sur a visitar a su tía Katara, además de conocer a la joven Avatar Korra. Reto Inaugural : Personaje Favorito del Foro las Cuatro Naciones


**El Avatar y Yo**

**_[Este Fic participa en el Reto Inaugural: Personaje Favorito del Foro "Las cuatros naciones"]_**

P**ersonaje en esta historia : Iroh II de "La leyenda de Korra"  
**

**Rating: T**

**Palabras : 849**

**Advertencia: Semi AU**

* * *

.

.

Desde hace algunos días, el maestro fuego de _Ella_ se había lastimado, y las coincidencias de que me encontrara en el polo sur favorecieron que _Ella_ no se quedará sin entrenamiento.  
Los primeros días fueron un desastre en su disciplinas, y el clima no me favorecía en nada. Pronto comenzaría el solsticio de invierno, y ya no había Sol que pudiera ayudarme a sobrellevar este maldito frío y también, aguantar la personalidad de Korra.

Así es, mi querida "discípula" es la joven Avatar Korra.

La primera y segunda clase, ella se había comportado de una manera tan.. tan salvaje y rebelde hacía mi, que soy un soldado de las Fuerzas Unidas y Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego; tengo poder sobre ella, tengo autoridad y ella se comporta de esa manera..

- ¡Quédate Quieta! - le grite molesto de que una y otra vez, ella hiciera una llamarada y la lanzara a un montículo de nieve a la distancia.

- Pero si estoy entrenando - y otra vez lanzaba una llamarada de fuego hacia la nieve derritiendola.

- El entrenamiento no es sólo golpes y ataques, también conlleva silencio y meditación - roló los ojos a mi dirección, poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

- Hablas como Tenzin - Mi ceja se levantó. Qué forma de hablarle al Consejero de Ciudad República, sin un ápice de respeto - Hablas como un anciano -

- ¿An..anciano? - mi rostro de desencajo. - Tengo 21 años -

- Y yo tengo 14 y para mi eres un anciano - se puso un dedo en la oreja, rascándose. Que forma tan ...

- ¿Cómo es que tu maestro fuego te aguanta? - mis manos se apretaron en puños, perdiendo la paciencia.

- No lo hace. Siempre dice que debo comportarme como una dama, pero... no soy una dama, soy el Avatar - sus manos se impulsaron hacía arriba, haciendo que apareciera dos bloques de tierras elevándose hacia el cielo.

Definitivamente, El Avatar Korra tenía problemas con el Ego y su forma de demostrar que era el Avatar.

Los días que me quedaban como el maestro fuego volviera serían demasiado torturadores e insufribles.

* * *

**Día 4**

- Vamos, Chispitas te tengo una sorpresa - _¿Chispitas? _Me estaba nombrando como Toph lo hacía con mi abuelo. Además, si la "sorpresa" conlleva una chica loca y rebelde, no gracias.

- Sospecho que esa sorpresa está afuera de las murallas; lugar que no puedes abandonar - vi que se sonrojo por haberla pillado en su plan. Sus ojos giraron a todos lados.

- Ppff! Claro que no. ¿Crees que haría eso? - me miró seria. Mi rostro escéptico fue más que su rostro. Se sonrojo y cruzó los brazos.

- ¡De acuerdo! Si, el plan es llevarte afuera de la fortaleza, ¿Y que? Me gustaría mostrarte algo - mis ojos miraron de reojo el rostro contento y tímida.

No entendía el porqué lo agradable hacía mi persona, cuando he sido todo un ogro en sus entrenamientos. ¡Que mujer más rara!

- ¿Qué cosa es? - Suspire cuando no podía negarme. No era correcto dejar esperar a una muje, aunque ella no se comportara como una.

Korra sonrió y apretó mi manos con sus guantes.

- Es una sorpresa - y con eso empezó a correr, mientras yo le seguía el paso.

Nos subimos a su Perro-Osa Polar y con mucha tranquilidad nos dirigimos a la entrada del fuerte. Uno de los guardianes de la sociedad del Loto Blanco no empezó a hacer preguntas sobre a dónde nos dirigíamos, y antes de responder, la maestra agua ya le había lanzado nieve encima de su cuerpo, y con un látigo de fuego, derritió las cadenas que funcionaban con poleas para abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué hiciste? - mi asombro no podía disimularlo. Es que había hecho algo muy ...

- Sólo le estoy dando un descanso - sonrió alegre y agitó las riendas.

- ¡Sujetate de mi! - me grito Korra cuando estaba sujetándome de la silla de montar. Tendría que abrazarla.

- ¡Puedo sujetarme de la silla! - Korra río con burla.

- Sí quieres caerte a la nieve, claro, agárrate de la silla - No me gustaba su sarcasmo, pero por lo menos, miraba con humor mi negación. Otros estarían ya rendidos ante mi terquedad.

- O... ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza, Principito? -

Un tic en mi ceja regreso luego de años de ausencia. Mi rostro se torno rosado y mi corazón empujo hacia mi pecho. Tanto las palabras como el aspecto de Korra me dejaron sin habla. Se veía tan salvaje sujetando las correas de su bestia. Sus ojos brillaban de la excitación y emoción por el viaje; sus labios estaban surcando una sonrisa secreta, y su mirada era tan desafiante e indómita, que me llevaron a imaginar tirarla de la silla hacia la nieve y tomarla de las manos sobre su cabeza y enseñarle lo que era poner en vergüenza a alguien.

Claro que eso no sucedió.

Mi manos pasaron rápidamente por el cuerpo de Korra, y la afirme a mi torso, provocando que soltará un pequeño grito.

- ¿No lo tendrás tú, Avatar Korra? - Vi que se tensaba su cuerpo, además de sentir que su respiración se cortaba. Al parecer, si era una chica después de todo.

Sonreí ante aquello.

Quizás no sería malo esta temporada en el polo sur.

.  
.

* * *

.

Hola a todos(as) quienes se aventuraron en leer esta historia, dando por inicio, como muchas historias, el comienzo de los retos y de este ¡Awesome! Foro de "Las Cuatro Naciones"  
:D  
El personaje que elegí para escribir esta historia fue Iroh II. Y cómo se habrán dado cuenta fue más bien un prologo a un próximo capítulo, siempre y cuando ustedes decidan si quieren que lo continue. Como verán esta historia es Korroh, y justo da la coincidencia de que el 28 de junio, junto con mi amiga Kakatsushi comenzará la Semana Korroh (visiten la historia Simple Kind of my life para más información) así qu espero que las personas que les guste está singular parejita participen para así aumentar las historias sobre ellos (que sería hermoso ;O;)

Muchos saludos

comentarios, opiniones, etc

Pueden dejarlo abajito de este mini saludo :3

Se despide  
Ca211


End file.
